Tokyo Ghoul: RENEWAL!
by Jaica
Summary: Rare one-eyed ghoul siblings have moved the 20th Ward near Anteiku from New York and work there, keeping their identities a secret. Kaneki's path of life changes since they've moved in. Setting on Episode 1. AU
1. Chapter 1-Kaneki Ken

**A/N:Hello.. this is very first fanfic, "Tokyo Ghoul: Renewal!" Book 1, maybe. So have mercy. Please.**

**Note that I haven't watched Tokyo Ghoul episode 1-3 nor do I have any internet for the manga. My information for the first few chapters would be solely relying on the information I gathered from a friend.**

**And I had watched just from the anime, so it'll probably be AU from episode 12, onwards.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Is this really necessary.. considering it IS called FANfiction. Hear that? FANfiction.**

**Ja ne!**

**Chapter 1-Kaneki Ken**

_My name is Shibasaki Akino. I am an 18 year old half-ghoul, going on 19 this December 31._

_I have a younger sister, Akiya. She's your typical bubbly busty girl—(half-ghoul, too—) but I'm different._

_The two words that describe me most?_

_Merciless and emotionless._

Friday afternoon, my first day at my job here at Anteiku coffee shop. And it wasn't like there WAS any customers, and I'm not that interested in the TV, so there wasn't really anything to do. I was just wasting my time.

That was when the bell rang, signalling that there was a customer. Finally.

But I just watched with an emotionless look when a black-haired guy came in, followed by another with blonde hair. They sat on a table near the corner.

"Shibasaki, get to work. That's your customer." yeah, and that's Kirishima Touka. As much as she is like me, she's still really annoying.

"I know that," I answered, gathering my notepad and approaching them. "What is it you want?"

"Can I have.. black coffee...?" black-haired requested, although more like asked. I nodded and wrote it down, sensing that Yellow was staring at my chest.

"Do you rather want to taste your own blood rather than coffee, sir?" I scoffed, "And you'd spend your money on the hospital instead of this coffee shop if you keep staring."

"I'm not staring, actually. It's called admiring." Goldie reasoned, a dirty, blushing look on his face.

Sheesh, what a pervert. Pathetic.

"Just tell me your order, dandelion." I said.

"Cappucino, and my name's not 'Dandelion', it's Hideyoshi. Nagachika Hideyoshi."

"Got that, sunny." I snorted. How I love teasing. I don't even care if they're embarassed or hurt. It's their own pathetic problem. "And the other guy is..."

"Kaneki Ken.." black-haired, aka Kaneki, mumbled.

I nodded and left, hearing Nagachika say something along the lines of, "Feisty! That's how I like them."

Around 6 o'clock, my first shift here ended. Chika had already left, saying something like, "I have curfew" or something else. But Kaneki stayed and said he'll walk me home. Something about being worried about ghouls.

So this guy is a gentleman. Pathetic, really.

"You don't even _know my name_," I pointed out with a straight face.

"So can you tell me your name?" Kaneki asked. I just shrugged. Looking disappointed, he turned away.

"Shibasaki Akino. Call me any honorific you want." I suddenly blurted out. He turned to look at me happily, and flashed me a rare smile.

"Can I call you Akino-chan?"

I shrugged, but he looked happy.

5 minutes later...

The streets were already a little dark, and things were a little awkward.

"Are you new here at Tokyo, Akino-chan?"

"I used to live here before moving to the US."

"What was it like?" he asked. I stopped to think.

"...Pathetic."

Things became awkward again, until we passed by a burger stand, "Would you like a burger, Akino-chan?"

"No thanks. Anything other than coffee, water, bread and rice balls make me really sick," that wasn't really a lie. But still, that didn't stop him from leaning towards me, looking a little suspicious of me. I blushed. Too close...

But he pulled back once our faces were only milimeters away, "So that's how it is, huh? Well then, that's okay. You can't blame it on something you can't control!"

I hit him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for, Kaneki?"

"Ah.. gomen, gomen, my bad," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I snorted.

"Are you going to start going to school, Akino-chan?" he questoned in a desperate try to dissipate the awkward atmosphere when nobody spoke after 27.56 seconds. I nodded.

"Yeah, at Kamii University. Since we're the same age, I'm guessing we'll be classmates or something.

"By the way, Akino-chan, do you have a favorite song?" he asked

"Song? Well, there is 'Unravel.'" I replied, "Though I prefer books, it has a really deep meaning.."

"Really? Can you sing it?" he asked, looking a little interested. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"My singing voice is pathetic. Sorry."

"Huh? Well.. if that's so..."

Ugh, why do I feel this way? It's so pathetic...

"Fine then... BUT JUST THIS ONCE, okay?" I groaned, opening my mouth just a little to let the words flow out of my mouth by instinc as he looked and listened happily.

"_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo.._

_Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru wo...?"_

Finally, we reached my apartment. I sighed, "See you, Kaneki."

"U-uh, by the way, Akino-chan—" he started.

I looked at him, but a shrill squeal rang in our ears. "Oneechan!"

I groaned when the door opened in full swing, stepping back in time to dodge, "What, Akiya?"

"H-huh, who is he, oneechan?" she suddenly calmed down, catching sight of Kaneki. I looked from her to him.

"He's a friend, Kaneki Ken. Kaneki. This is Akiya. My sister."

"Oooh, is he your crush, neechan?"

"No. "

"Your boyfriend?"

"A FRIEND, Kiya." I groaned in annoyance, but she just ignored me, eyebrows furrowed stubbornly.

"Ah! I've got it!" she suddenly straightened up as if she discovered something new in the ways of life, "he's your baby!"

Sheesh. How pathetic. I facepalmed while Kaneki laughed nervously.

"Get back in the house, Akiya."

"Aww boo." She frowned, closing the door. "Ja ne, Kaneki-san!" the door closed with a creak.

I sighed, "Sorry about that. My sister tends to be a little... crazy."

"No.. it's fine," he said, "I just didn't know you had a sister."

"It's a common mistake," I said. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"A-ah, it's nothing. N-never mind I said that," he stammered, blushing a little. I just shrugged. "Well, suit yourself." I said, turning to the door. He stopped me.

"U-uhm, Akino-chan, what I meant to say was... u-uhm, how should I say this.." I looked down, looking too shy to say it. I just watched him, amused.

"Yeah?"

"I was going to say," he started, "You have a really good singing voice."

Something stirred inside me when he said that.

**And that's the end. Sorry for low quality and somewhat corny stuff..**

**Next chapter: "Ghoul eyes"**

**It will be Kaneki's Pov**

**Just keep this in check in case I can update. Maybe check this fic around once or twice per week? Eh, I dunno.. since a classmate got me interested in somew game called Five Nights at Freddy's and forced me to be a Foxy x Chika shipper.**

**Anyways, ja ne! **

**P.S. This is a small sneak peek for the next chapter.**

"_Stay away from that girl if you want to live a long life, Kaneki Ken."_

"_If you don't like her that much, can't you just leave us alone? After all, she's not an emotionless nobody like you!"_

"_You're perfectly right. I'm a heartless nobody that actually thought could make friends!"_

"_Tell me the truth, Akino-chan. Are you...?"_

"_I think I have a crush on Headphones."_

**End Sneak Peek. Bye everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2-Ghoul Eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back after approximately... I dunno how long, really...**

**So this is like, the second chapter? Whatever. And if you read the first chapter, you would've known that this is Kaneki's PoV. Okay, see ya soon!**

**Disclaimer: Akiya-chan can do it.**

**Akiya: Okay! Jaica-sensei does no own Tokyo Ghoul ( and Naruto) ! And she never ever ever ever ever EVER will! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Me: You just enjoy bullying me, Akiya-baka.**

**Akiya: But, sensei!**

**~I surprise her by smashing Ayato's lips into her face~**

**Me: Now shut up.**

Chapter 2- Ghoul Eyes

_Short introduction just for Akiya-chan!_

She'd waited for him. Day after day, night after night. He had told her to wait for this day. And here she was.. on top of this building.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, clamping eyes and mouth shut.

They pushed her forward, "Scream my name and say you want me,"

"Shut Up, Ayato~" she squealed cheerily. "Akino-oneechan got suspicious today."

"Damn, I hate that woman." Ayato scowled and looked away. A sly smirk tore through Akiya's face.

"Is the BIG BAD AYATO worried about a _relationship_?"

"Shut UP, you!" the blue haired male pinned her on the building roof, ferocious eyes glaring at her. He wiped the mischievous smirk off her thin, red lips with his own.

"Aya! You gonna leave bruises! Onee'll get angry again.."

Anteiku, Early morning

Hide's laugh made my nervousness multiply.

"I'm just saying.. you can't have your first date at a bookstore, right?"

"Why not? She might be thrilled you know." I replied, frowning. Hide ceased his laughing.

"You can't get a girl if you're like that." He said, still grinning, "here, I'll show you how. There's the coffee shop girl you've had your eyes on.." he pointed to Akino-chan.

"A-ah.. she IS cute.. demo.. that's not her.."

"So she's all mine?" he eyed her attending to some customers a few tables away.

I watched him call for her, my ears burning.

"Hey, your name's Akino, right?" she just nodded at his question.

"Are you a keyboard?" he asked. Akino-chan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you blind? Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because you're my type."

Akino laughed sarcastically, "Nice creativity. Great for getting girls. What's your order, Nagachika?"

"You."

This time, I just helplessly watched her conquer Hide into a headlock. "Very funny, Goldilocks. Now for your order," she sad through gritted teeth.

"Only if you give me a kiss,"

I sweatdropped. "Isn't that—"

"No, I'll give him what he wants," she looked emotionlessly and creepily at him. It kind of made me want to hide under the table.

"Kiss me any way you want. As long as you won't hit on me again."

"Deal." Smirking, Hide pulled her closer. I was blushing but unable to look away. Touka-chan just stared at them with silent blue eyes and other customers stared in interest.

Their lips brushed together and Hide's conquered hers.. with a kind of fiery passion. I just stared dumbfoundedly for thirty more seconds before they broke apart, panting.

"Is that enough?" she asked, face still void of emotion, as if nothing had happened.

"Sure." He cracked her a grin and sat down as Akino-chan stalked away, him stealing a glance at her figure before turning back to me.

"Man.. I really thought she was gonna hit me," he sighed. "Anyway, Kaneki, I gotta go. See you."

As soon as he left, _she _walked in, like a goddess.

The girl of my dreams. Kamishiro Rize-san.

She sat on the corner, pulling out a familiar white book which caught my attention. Looking up, her eyes met mine. Our eyes locked together and she smiled a little.

But Akino gave her a withering glare.

"So.. a date with the demon, huh?"

Me and Akino-chan walked home together again, her making mutters about Rize-san which, I thought, was a little rude..

"What do you not like about her?" I asked. She gritted her teeth, "Everything."

The walk continued in uncomfortable silence, Akino-chan producing a little orange book from her pouch. I furrowed my eyebrows, "new book?"

She showed me the cover.

**Icha Icha Chronicles Book 10**

"Huh."

I thought for a while, "Tell me the truth, Akino-chan are you.."

She looked at me curiosly. I opened my mouth to finish.

"...are you _jealous_, perhaps?" I said. She looked at me with an expression that seemed like it was screaming "seriously?" with her dead eyes and (somewhat exasperated) poker face. I sighed.

"Forget that.."

Nearing her apartment, we stopped to say our goodbyes. I was about to leave when—

"Stay away from that girl if you want to live a long life, Kaneki Ken." She suddenly hissed in my ear. I clenched my fists in impatience.

"If you don't like her that much, can't you just leave us alone? After all, she's not an emotionless nobody like you!" I yelled at her. Upon seeing her hurt face, realization dawned on me. My eyes widened, "I-I'm so sorry.."

She stared at the ground, tears falling. Guilt clenched my heart.

"You're perfectly right. I'm a heartless nobody that actually thought could make friends!"

I pursed my lips as she fled. I guess right now our friendship is on break..

(*^_^*Time Skip After the Date sent by Ayakashi-chan *^_^*)

I didn't pay much attention to Rize-san (strangely enough) who was talking after I agreed on walking her home.

I was too busy thinking about what Akino-chan said to me yesterday. I mean, Rize-san seemed like a normal kind, sweet, cute girl.

Maybe she was jealous of her and if I chose Rize-san over her, she'd (—Akino-chan) kill me even if I was too young to die..

Or probably because Rize-san was a ghoul that was gonna trick me and end up being eaten by her because she just so happens to be the 'Binge Eater' that has been victimizing people lately.

I'm guessing it is the first hypothesis. (Jealous Akino-chan?)

"Kaneki-kun?"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"A-ah, Rize-san? Is something wrong?" I flushed a hot red, berating myself for spacing out.

"You seem distracted. Is something the matter?" she asked, entwining our hands as she still guided me towards her home.

"N-nothing you need to worry about." I stammered shyly. "Just something a friend said.."

I tore my thoughts away from Akino-chan and focused more on our date. Today was quite pleasurable, and I had a pleasant time with Rize-san, which I hope will happen again.

Our destination towards an alley, I glimpsed Touka-san(?) with her friend. She seemed to send me a 'Be Safe' look with that cold expression.

Finally, we stopped.

"Well.. I'm right around here so.." she trailed off, walking ahead. I called afteer her, "Rize-san!"

She turned and looked at me.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again?" I asked nervously.

She looked up to meet my eyes, smiling her beautiful smile.

"We do have a similar taste in books, and we're the same age.. There's a lot we have in common, huh?"

I couldn't stop blushing. We stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Kaneki-san.." she spoke finally.

"Yes?"

"The truth is, I noticed you." She continued. "The way you looked at me.." she buried her face into my chest. My heart pounded.

I looked up, kind of surprised. "Huh? Does that mean, you, too.."

"Yes, I too.. happen to be interested in you.."

I blushed once more, heat pulsing on my cheeks.

Then I saw red.

I stood, frozen and petrified when her eyes changed. I can then only feel..

..pain.. agoizing, paralyzing, pain..

She bit me.

Rize-san, the girl of my dreams, my one true love, was a ghoul and bit me. And Akino-chan.. she was right all along.

I couldn't move because of fear and of pain. She pulled back, my blood smeared on her face.

"Ah.. _Oishi~" _she purred. I stumbled backwards, clutching my throbbing shoulder. I wanted to run, to scream, to..

"Kaneki-san.." she said. "There's something I like more than reading. Know what it is?"

I stared up at her, horrified.

"It's pulling out ALL the organs of someone—"

More horror and fear sank into me. My whole body shook.

"—who isn't trying to run away from me!" she finished with a maniacal voice, laughing sadistically.

"That expression! It's fantastic!

Would you let me—

THRILL MYSELF EVEN MORE?!"

I can only hear her maniacal screams and laughs now. Every now and then she would say something, but I couldn't hear it. Rize-san kept on attacking me, kept on fatally injuring me. My eyesight blurred—

My ears were ringing—

A headache throbbing painfully—

"Good for you, Rize." Spat a voice I knew. I mustered energy and willpower to raise my head, and saw a ghoul's eye on a familiar person. I'm not sure if it was a hallucination, or real.

Then black.

-? PoV-

"I was craving a good fight for days." I said monotonously, voice muffled through my mask. "I'm lucky, you're not."

"You.. you..!" Rize screeched, like the life-destroying banshee she is.

With dead eyes, I lifted her up with one of my pitch-black, spiked tail-like kagune before impaling her full force against another tail of mine.

"I'd brutally murder you, but you're going to die anyway." I stared her down. "Somebody plans to kill you."

I left her bleeding on the stone pavement, hearing a crash of building debris that killed her, but not Kaneki.

"Just won't listen, would you." I muttered under my breath,face sftening, before I steeled myself and leaving them for the police to find.

End of Chapter 2

**Yup! That's all! Happy Holidays, a little belated. Okay, weeks late... and sorry for the Make-out scene... I know that you're thinking 'She made us wait a month for this crap? I don't deserve this! It isn't even worth it.'**

**I am very sorry for the hints of Hide x Akino. Just wanna put a little twist. It's just this chap that has a LOT of Hide x Akino hints.. maybe I'll even lose readers..**

**PS, someone asked if the info in the wiki is true that Hinami is 15 years old. I know it isn't true... maybe they just meant it at the time of TG: Re? Idk, just wanna be sure...**

**I can update weekly now! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Visiting Kaneki

**A/N: Once again, I'm back after weeks.**

**I guess it's time for a disclaimer. Aya's a meanie and won't do it.. so I'm gonna let Akino—**

**Akino: Screw you.**

**Me: I created you as a SELF-INSERT OC so if you won't do it, I'll erase you.**

**Akino: so..?**

**Me: That means your relationship with Kaneki won't progress.**

**Akino: ...fine. Jaica-**_**sama**_**does not own anything. I'll appreciate it if you realize these disclaimers are useless because everyone knows the site's called fanfiction. Did you lose your IQ on the streets or—**

**Me: 'Kino-chan, Don't be hostile. The readers'll hate that..**

**Akino PoV (Tue. Night)**

For the 3rd day in arow, I stayed cooped up in my room. School started yesterday, so I started working only part-time at Anteiku. Sunday I stayed the whole day in the apartment, except during the evening when I took a short walk. Then yesterday, Monday, I only went out to school, to work, then walking home with Akiya.

Normal and peaceful the way I always wanted. Even today.

But I felt as if.. there was something missing.

Third day of depression, where my mind revolved only on one man's words.

"_If you don't like her that much, can't you just leave us alone? After all, she's not an emotionless nobody like you!"_

I clenched my fists.

How can he talk to me like that? After I had WARNED him!

"Oneechan?" my sister's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"Akiya?" I called. "What do you need?"

"There's some guy here that wants to see you." My sister answered, voice muffled through the door. I went out of my bedroom to answer the door. Guess what I saw?

"_Oui! Bonjour,_ Akino-san."

I slammed the door in Tsukiyama's face. (How do I know him? A long time ago, there was an exchange student in our old school in USA who had his hair ridiculously dyed to blue and thoroughly obsessed with French. **A/N: No offense to Tsukiyama fans. I don't hate him, and I don't like him very much. He's very.. funny and has a lot of twists so I can't really decide. Plus, it's just to add to Akino's aggresiveness.**) "Get out, gay idiot. Or do you want me to make you?"

"You've changed since America, Akino. Back then, you were a real girl.. cute.. girly.. fashion-infected.. and you even went out with one of the other exchange students—"

Now I was getting irritated. "If you're just gonna reminiscinse about some freakin' pathetic past, you can just shut up and leave, okay?"

"I need to talk to you about something." His voice was firm now, urgent and serious. I opened the door and glared up at him. He was around 2-10 inches taller than me, and older by almost a year. But he still makes it feel as if I were the grouchy old woman. It pisses me off.

"Well? Spit it out, then." I snapped.

He exhaled heavily. "We meet for the first time after a few years, and this is how rude you act? What happened to you?"

I snorted. "Then again we weren't very close, were we?"

He just smiled and sank down and making himself comfortable on our sofa. "Hello, Akiya-chan. Long time no see."

"Shu-san! I haven't met you for so long, I forgot how you looked like."

"Everyone would." I muttered. "What the hell do you want, Lavender?"

"Ah, Akino-san, word is, Rize is dead."

I blinked at him. "You think that's news?" I asked dryly, but he held up his hand.

"Sources state that when the police found her body, they saw that she was not only crushed by steel but also stabbed and impaled repeatedly by a most likely spiked rinkaku kagune. My point is—" he leaned towards me, taking up most of the space except for an inch before we touched. I felt his breath on my upper lip but I kept staring at him unblinkingly. My heart had unconsciously wandered to his chest to keep him at that distance or farther. Why am I so flustered, so nervous, like a.. girl? I felt the same way with Kaneki. I never felt the same way ever before.

"What? What's your point?" I hissed, trying to keep my current emotions locked out.

"—did you do it?" he finished. I stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Shu?" a smooth six words.

He finally pulled back. "Nothing, nothing." He flashed a knowing smile. "Well, I must take my leave now. _Adieu_, Akino-san, Akiya-chan." He sashayed out.

I pursed my lips. What's happening to me? Why is everything becoming hell after meeting a single man?

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I sighed and dug it out, opening the text message before meeting with an unfamiliar set of numbers.

"What the.." I scrolled down the message.

'Hey Akino-san! It's me, Hide. As for how I got your number, that is a seret. I just wanted to ask, would you come with me to, you know, come visit Kaneki with me tomorrow or something? If you want to, you can meet me front of Anteiku tommorow morning. Classes are cancelled, anyway. You can consider it a date. Just kidding. Well.. you can if you want to.'

'Sure thing, blondie.' I thought, stuffing it back in my pocket.

"What is it, onee?" she asked.

"Just a minor matter. Time for bed, Aki."

Later, as I lay on my bed, covers pulled to my chest, I hugged my neko plushie harder. I should get rid of this habit; it's too childish and pathetic, especially for me. But now, I needed this neko plushie.

_**Why didn't I save him?**_

10 AM, walking with Yoshi to the hospital. I was dressed in a black blouse and a dark purple miniskirt that barely concealed my underwear. Hide had forced me in it. He'd brought clothes, because he was expecting me to show up in some dull, unappealing outfit and was right and _then_ when I won't change, he'd kept me in the restroom until he waited too long and threatened to change my clothes _himself_.

He can be a bit too stubborn at times, I realized, as I reminded myself yet agin not to step on or over a puddle or air vent.

I could feel people's eyes on me. So.. uncomfortable. But he just pulled me closer.

"Don't worry. They're just jealous."

Jealous of a murderer?

If only he knew.

"So.. Akino-san.." he said. "I heard you had a fight with Kaneki."

I shuffled nervously, eyes on the ground.

I felt him hesitate, felt the air turn tight and awkward as we walked to the hospital.

"S-so, how do you like school?" he seemed uneasy when he changed the subject.

"It's.. decent." I replied, eyes never leaving the ground.

"What class do you like best?"

I felt the mood slowly lighten. "Science is.. okay.."

After our awkward exchange of words for a few more minutes, we finally reached the hospital. He suddenly stopped.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked curiously. He scratched the back of his neck.

"If you won't mind, would you like to have coffe with me? I don't mean it as a date, of course, but.. well. We're kinda in a date today anyway.. I.. uh! I don't ususlly get this nervous!" he pulled at his hair. It looked kind of hilarious, seeing a man in his college years fumbling for words.

I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't help but freakin' _laugh._

He stared at me. "W-what?"

"N-no, it's just that.. AH!"

I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. But something about him made me feel like laughing. Maybe it was the way he looked so pitiful and pathetic that it was kind of making me want to laugh at his stupidity. Haha, I'm such an ass.

"A-Akino-san—is there something wrong?"

I stared at him curiously as I quickly calmed down. "No. Why?"

"B-but—you were _laughing_!"

I snorted. "And so?"

"Your laughing doesn't mean anything?"

"What're you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind, nevermind." He said, smiling at me. I made a 'really?' sort of muffled sound.

"So, how about that coffee?"

"Don't count on it."

"Whaat? Even if _I _pay for it?"

"Stop flirting." I deadpanned. "Anyway, isn't Kaneki more important?"

He pouted. "I didn't say otherwise."

I ignored him as I walked inside the hospital. Soon enough, my nose would be filled with the aroma of fresh, helpless, delicious humans. I pushed away the thought. I'm here to see Kaneki. _Only Kaneki._ Not to eat.

"Oi! Akino-san! Chotto matte!"

I turned to raise an eyebrow at Headphones. "You're the one that's pathetically slow."

"You're the one that's freakishly fast!"

I spared him a final shrug before slipping away too fast for his sight.

-_I arrived in Kaneki's hospital room before Hideyoshi could even catch up._—

"You're taking a long time to recover." I said, breaking the silence only I could shatter. "It's just a stab."

I knew he wouldn't reply. I walked around the room.

"Hide isn't gonna be here for a while, too." I continued on talking to the unconscious boy. "I'm just too fast for him."

...

Okay, that's it. I've officially gone out of my mind. It's not like I'm capable of that, I think.

Why am I even here? Talking to some sleeping boy when my hunger is freaking killing me? Why didn't I just ditch Naga and kill a whole block of people?

Was it because..

I wanted to see Kaneki again?

I groaned. What is going on with me? Why am I feeling like this just because of some.. _human boy_?

_Because he's different from everyone else. Because he's _special.

Yes. Perhaps.

I walked to the door, but then I heard small-voiced whisper behind me.

"Akino-chan.. don't leave me here.."

"Kaneki?" I turned around. His fingers were curling slightly, and his head was trying to nod to my direction. I stepped back cautiously, still staring in shock at the red-and-black one eye. "Kaneki.. what's wrong?"

"I'm.. afraid.. maybe she'll get me again.. Rize-san.. so.. stay here, please.."

I looked at him closely. His eye was normal now. I blinked. Was it an.. illusion?

"It hurts, Akino-chan.. please.. help me."

"Kaneki, calm down. Get a hold of yourself. What's wrong?"

He looked up at me. So helpless.. so vulnerable.. so easy to.. _wait, stop it_! Not now, Shibasaki.

"Rize-san.. she's haunting me."

I sighed and sat next to him. "She's dead Kaneki. It's just your imagination."

"Akino-chan.. gomenasai. I yelled at you. I wasn't in any position to do that—"

"You were mad." I don't know why but I felt irritated that he kept blamng himself. "It wasn't your fault that you didn't know she was a ghoul."

"Maybe I was seeing things.. but.. I saw you.. with a single ghoul eye. Are you a ghoul, Akino-chan?" he asked weakly.

I fought the urge to tense. Kaneki wasn't stupid. He'd know immediately if I did. So I lied. One easy lie.

"You were on the brink of death. It was a hallucination." Was my reply. "Maybe it was just Rize."

"Yeah.." I could feel him relax. "Maybe it was."

"Akino-san?" a knock, then Hide's voice. I cursed. Of all the timing—!

"Kaneki, close your left eye!" I whispered urgently. He looked at me for a second then he seemed to understand the importance of doing so and obeyed.

The door slowly opened and Yellow walked in, panting as a frown formed. "You left me! I was running around for minutes— ah Kaneki! You're awake, finally. Why is your eye closed?"

"It got damaged last time." I lied. "I recommended him not to open it for a while."

Hide eyed us both. I felt myself getting a little self-conscious.. then he just smiled. "Oh, is that so?"

Kaneki nodded. I should know because his head was slightly pressed agains my leg.

"Hey Kaneki, you know, Akino-san laughed earlier!"

He kind of lit up. "Really? Did she?"

Headphones just grinned. "Yeah! Right, Akino-san?"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Can you laugh again, Akino-chan?" Kaneki's voice was muffled. "I wanna hear you laugh.."

I did that sort of dry 'Hahahaha' laugh you do when you don't think the joke is funny, when you're bored, or when you're just feeling mean and sarcastic.

"Come on, Akino-san." Nagachika pouted. "It was different before."

"That was before."

I felt Kaneki grin. "Good point."

Kaneki's friend sighed as he turned to leave. He sent me a final look. "Up for coffee, Akino-san?"

"No. I'll stay here."

He closed the door behind me. I looked at Kaneki. "Can I leave now?"

"Only when I hear you laugh." He rolled over and twisted his head to grin at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Give me something to laugh at."

"Okay..." he frowned thoughtfully. "How interesting was your new book?"

"The _Icha Icha Cronicles_? I borrowed it."

"From who?"

"Can't tell."

"Do you really read those kind of things?" he looked at me curiously. I snorted.

"Judging from your knowledge of its contents, _you read it as well_." I retorted, eyebrow raising. He reddened.

"I don't!"

I half-laughed at his pitiful reaction, smirking. "You look so pathetic!"

"Do you only laugh at humiliating situations?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "That's sort of mean."

I just shrugged as I slowly proceeded out. "_Mean _is an understatement if you know me that well." I'm positively cruel, actually.

"But even though it's only a half-hearted laugh like that.."

I turned.

"It's still beautiful, Akino-chan."

I ignored the emotions that threatened to burst. No, no such thing exists from me. Such things make me weak. Such things make me like a pitiful, pathetic human that only serves as my food.

As I closed the door, leaving him in comfortable sleep, I dismissed the sight of his black and red eye earlier. It was just me. He isn't really a ghoul..

..or is he?

**Hurray for longer chapters and KanekixAkino moments! Boo for long updates, OOCness and sudden change in character! Yeah, it sucks. I admit it. But I haven't had time to write earlier. Teachers keep on shoving this crap called final exams, clearances, IQ tests and graduation practices down our throats recently. Not to mention I have to finish like, two more other stories that **_**I'm not going to publish**_**. Okay, and ignore the Icha Icha part there.**

**PS, for Rune Factory fans, I'm planning to write an RF2-RF3 crossover story and I'm thinking some kind of Ariax?xOrland, which will be when Aria and Aaron are around 18, imagining she will be around marriageable to the RF3 boys. So I'll make a poll letting you decide who ? will be. So vote, and review...**

_**-Jaica4Ever**_


	4. Chapter 4-Flashes of Past

**Good news: Final exams are over, no more school, just another week of practices and it's all over! Graduation! I'll miss ya, Akitty-chan! Also, it's almost summer and ummer means no school and no school means more computer time and more computer time means **_**more and quicker UPDATES**_**!**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul belongs to me. Believe it! [Wow, Naruto ang peg..] No seriously. I was being sarcastic. Do I look like I own it to you? No. That's why I'm in this site. PS, the 'Ja' in my name isn't mine either, and so is Akiya. Can I have her, though, Akira-chan? She's just too innocent and clueless and **_**kawaii**_**!**

Chapter 4- Past

_Wednesday night._

_...I'm hungry..._

_... I really am..._

_I coulb be bathing in a rain of blood now, seas of brutally murdered people I killed rivalling any such Binge Eater. I didn't kill to eat; I killed just for the heck of it. Maybe that's why the CCG hates me so much._

_Especially.. Riku-kun. _(o_O who is this Riku-kun? A KH character? Naw.)

But _nooo_. Right now I'm here, trying to escape another chase, courtesy of C— of C-something Ghoul or Doves or whatever pathetically pathetic names only pathetic humans belonging to the pathetic Cha cha Ghoul or whatever pathetic name they call their pathetic group of pathetic anti-ghouls goose crap. (No offense to CCG lovers!)

I felt my hunger struggling for control. Heh, going crazy with starvation and going on a murder fest seemed like the sweetest temptation, really. I felt bloodlust bubbling inside me. I won't mind killing the CCG but _he _might be there after all. And because I hate him with every fibre of my being, I _want that pathetic man to suffer_.

"Freeze!" _his_ voicecalls out to me. I guess they still haven't thought of a pathetic nickname only pathetic humans like them can pathetically think of. And I also coclude that this _pathetic _CCG agent who used to be not so pathetic has officially turned _apathetic and dumb because he can't even recognize _me _under my mask _even after 15 years of knowing each other.

I swiftly turned to glare at him—

And locked eyes with familiar deep blue, now only hard with determination. I sneered through my mask (—which is Kakashi-style, by the way, with the same mask and a headband over my non-ghoul eye) and turned away before the past came back to haunt me.

"Get the heel back here, you piece of shi—"

I ignored him. My teeth are gritted, fists clenched. Now _he_ starts dirty mouthing me?

Our relationship is kind of like Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer. I'm in this regular school in US, with pathetic emotions and pathetic friendships with him and some others until I become this sadistic and hungry ghoul who murdered a _lot _and he's having this big pathetic grudge on me and is obsessed in killing me for his pathetic idea of some twisted revenge that couldn't even _hurt me_. Well, considering my current condition and power.

I whipped around to glare daggers at him the look that makes pathetic humans piss in their pants and beg and grovel for their life or as-quick-as-possible swift death with my one visible eye. But I prefer leaching the life out of people slowly. Minute by minute, seconds ticking by torturously, like a parasite slowly killing their host as I grin sadistically, staring at them while they scream and wail for a quicker and death. Agony, but not fatal enough to kill in a second. Pain slowly inching their life away until they want to die but it's still minutes away. I'd kill them but it won't be fun then. I want to toy with my victims to their death, for my own sadistic wants. It never gets old, tiresome or boring.

His eyes widened. Must've been familiar. He knows me well, I'll give him that. "A..Akino..?"

He stares at me in shock there, standing still. I sneer at him, "Riku."

He stays. I sprint away, disappearing into the shadows.

_Riku is there, smiling at me shyly as he held a boquet of my favorite bloodred roses, and I managed a nod of my own, anxiety and nervousness exploding inside my body. My face was a mess of dark, dark scarlet as we stood in the empty school grounds._

_Riku had been my friend since we had been 4 years old, a fellow Japanese in New York and our neighbour. He's a few months older than me, born on August while I was born by the end of December. And now, as leftover snow crusts the ground, it's the start of the few remaining months of school after Christmas break of our 9__th__ grade._

"_So... Akino-chan.." Riku rubbed his hand behind his neck sheepishly. "I know you're a bit quiet and you're that not really used to much friends, since for the first decade f our life, it's only been you, me and Akiya-chan.."_

"_Mmmhmmm.." I nodded, my face still very warm. "A-and..?"_

"_I realized that.. over the years.. I have developed some.. feelings for you.." he stammered cutely. My heart fluttered. I'd been expecting this ever since he asked me to talk in private here in school this Saturday. And now the cherry blossoms are whirring around us like hurricanes of pink and a romantic storm of sakura petals tornado'ed around us. It hit me harder than I thought it'd have. It's just me. And my childhood friend. Aka my first crush/love. Alone here in a beautiful rain of pale salmon blossoms._

"_S-so... Akino-chan.. I wanted to say.. I love you. Will you go out with me?"_

_The world froze around me. My mouth opened instictively, the word 'Yes' begging to slip out._

_But.._

_No._

"_No?" he blurted, eyes tearing up. "W-why? Is something wrong—?"_

"_I-It's just that.." I'm a ghoul. You're a human. It doesn't just work out._

_But mom.. and dad. They were from two different worlds._

"_Is there someone else? Do you not feel that way?" he asked. "Cause, it's okay. As long as you'll be happy."_

_No. I can't be happy. I love YOU, Riku. But I can't. There's a secret I have to keep, and it's shoving us apart. Little. By. Little._

"_Just be honest with me, 'Kino-chan."_

_I stared at the floor. "The truth is.. I'm half ghoul.."_

_There was silence. I expected him to gasp in disgust or horror, then toss the flowers away and bad mouth me. But instead he started laughing—_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's all?" he asked. "It doesn't matter _who or what you are_, Akino-chan?"_

"_Does that mean—"_

_I was cut off by the sudden press of his lips against mine. I felt myself heat up—_

_He pulled back. "I'm taking that as a yes. Even your parents found love after all."_

Everything was perfect then. It wouldn't have changed had I kept my hunger in check. I would still have the perfect boyfriend. I would still have old happiness. I would still have my friends. My family. My love. I was wrong. I shouldn't have believed in such petty ideas—

_But.. 2 years into our relationship.._

_After a blur of sleep, I woke up feeling different from before. My head hurt. I couldn't remember anything from the previous night, just a sea of blood—_

_Corpses surrounded me, body parts scattered across the empty field I woke up in. I felt fear as I scanned familiar faces. Elianne— Jenny— Christine— Nathan— Jake— all of them my friends and—_

_Riku's parents._

_No— no— this isn't happening! Why did I kill them? They were.. they were.. my friends! I considered them family!_

"_Akino."_

_It's Riku. He's here, somewhere. I'm afraid of what will happen. What if I kill him? What if HE kills ME?_

"_You did this?"_

"_N-no Drake—I didn't! I swear—"_

"_Liar." I flinched at his icy tone. "You fucking liar."_

_I felt tears. "R-Riku.. no.."_

"_Leave. Before I kill you."_

_I ran away, fleeing into the darkness._

_And after 3 months I did not DARE murder a person. I didn't come home. Akiya was probably off to Aogiri anyway, sucking faces with that Ayato guy. I could not remember anything before THAT NIGHT at all. It just gave me a headache._

_My hunger was eating away my sanity. I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know what to fewel anymore. All I could think of—_

Murder— Blood— Intestines— _Eat._

_Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat._

_Food._

_That was the first time I had ever murdered a whole mass of people. There was blood and entrails everywhere. I ate to my fill, torturing everyone else, slowly and agonizingly—_

_And it actually felt good. It felt great. It made me feel... free._

"_Oneechan?"_

_I snapped my head behind me, seeing Akiya. I glared at her._

"_There's something wrong with you.. you NEVER murder!"_

"_Are you kidding..? I feel.. I feel great!"_

_She flinched. "Oneechan. What happened to you? You were out drinking with your friend and you never came back."_

_Memories of that night flooded back to me. I gritted my teeth. So it wasn't my fault after all._

"_We need to get you fixed, oneechan. Let's go home."_

And even now, there's still that crazy sadistic voice inside my head. Only now I control it. I tell it what to do.

_**First is that innocent girl who has pathetic feelings and never killed a single person in her life.**_

_**Second is that scared girl after she was tricked into massacreing an entire town.**_

_**Third is that insanely hungry half-ghoul after three months' worth lack of food.**_

_**And last is that bloodlust-crazy sadist inside her and a new heartless and emotionless young adult she grew up to, joined into one.**_

_**That's the real story of a mass murderer.**_

_**Aka, me.**_

_**And right about now, It's not like I really care about my past anymore.**_

_We arrived home, the lights fliickering to a brutal murder._

"_Dad..!" Akiya screamed—_

_I stood there, frozen in anger, horror and disbelief. I felt tears sting. No, no more emotions. It's what made you like this, Akino. Those stupid, petty emotions that make ou weak._

"_That.. bastard.." I growled under my breath, seeing the word 'revenge' smeared in my father's blood on the pure white wall. "Riku.. you.. heartless bastard—!"_

"_Oneechan, calm down, please." Akiya pleaded._

_I pressed my lips together. I didn't care what the hell is going to happen to me now. All I care about now is my life, and Akiya's._

_Riku, that bastard._

_I hate him. I'd torture him any single way even more painful than the agony of Hell._

_I loved him._

_He didn't._

_And my pathetic emotions made me believe otherwise._

I slipped into my room, the door slammming shut. Nobody was home. It was eerie and empty in the apartment. I licked dried blood off my hands, leftovers from a meal the CCG had interrupted.

"Why the hell.."

I felt a familiar yearning to kill, the thrilling promise my inner demon always slams like waves on the sand. But now the thrill seems greater, more.. interesting.. Bloodlust surged through my vense, even more intense than before.

..._Yes.. maybe it's time to cut to the chase, Riku.._

**Halp mey KERAH! AM NEVAH GUNAH C 'J' EVAH AGEN! I need help! This Grad's most probably the last time I see 'Ja' in Jaica evah again (BUT at least he hugged me. **_**Long)**_**. Oh, and CS, and kohai-chan, too.. and Mi-chan.. and the BBE! And you! You, of course!**

**I cried around 5-6 hours ago thrice. True story. Graduations are sad crap. D: I'm gonna spend my summer for writing this time. Not only for this but also for CS.. huh?**


	5. Chapter 5-Another Visit

**Chapter 5: Another Visit**

**Yes, and I've finally reached chapter 5. In a matter of months. That's a record for the world's laziest writer. I'm just exaggerating. Did I spell that right? Whatever. Review, guyz.. I need to know my flaws and your opinions so I can make the story even better! No, I'm not a feeler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. I don't own Ja either, but I can dream right?**

**By the way, Akira-chan, are you going to school on card day?**

_Blood is smeared across my face. Scarlet cakes my scalp. Crimson dries on my skin. I shove my nails down a human's stomach and pulled out bloody intestines, feeling a rush of adrenaline and want to pull its heart and lungs out to hang under the sun like frying clothes and devour anything left of the delicious, blissful flesh—_

"_Akino-chan.."_

_No, don't stop me. Don't you dare. It's so delicious, so very lush.._

"_Don't.."_

_In a blur of irritation and impatience, I rip my victim's arm off. "_Shut up! I'm trying to eat!_"_

_They scream in agony. Satisfying agony. I feel a hidden grin struggle to rip through my face when i hear their pleasuring cry of pain. But no, I need to keep my emotions hidden. No weakness._

"_A..ki..no.."_

_A flash of red and black, and I am pinned on a wall._

"_Don't even dare treat my best friend like that. Hurt me instead."_

_I look up to glare, but I am caught off guard when I see it's Kaneki, eyes full of sorrow, betrayal. I want to feel guilt but I.._

_I.. cant._

"_Kaneki.."_

_His ghoul eye melts away into familiar olive orbs. "Please don't."_

_My eyes flit to Hide, his hair a mess of crimson. I want to finish what I started, feel that satisfying warmth of murdering... so so bad.._

"_Akino-chan, no—"_

_It's too late._

_Blood splashes around like a red fountain._

"_Akino.."_

_Kaneki's eyes are wide, flooding with hate and tears. I had to feel guilty, but.._

_I'm just too.. pathetic. To feel _anything.

_And Rize's kagune stabs me through my right lung._

I woke up in a layer of icy perspiration. Before, at times like these, nightmares of me killing 'friends' (aka, non-pathetic acquaintances), which happens very rarely or never now, Riku would always be by my side, and if I had to be honest, the smallest pathetic part of me still wants him to be there for me, still loves him—

No. I shouldn't think about it.

"Akino—"

My heart beat erratically, a very small (like 0.000000000001%) percent of my soul hoping— wanting that my ex boyfriend be there right now, next to me, comforting me—

But it's not him. I know it isn't. It's never him. It will never be him. I am pathetic for even letting that pathetically tiny piece of me dream of it.

"Are you okay?"

I winced and looked to my right. It's only Kaneki, who's sat up on his bed with my head on his lap. I forgot; I've been visiting him almost 5 times a week lately and it's only two weeks and a day into his hospital time. He wakes up at some point in time but is asleep almost 90% of the total of my visits, which has been 10 days.. and I'm here for around 2 hours so.. I glance at the clock. From the total past 21 hours and 30 minutes of my 2 weeks' worth of visits here he's only been awake for 2 hours and 15 minutes.. including now. Remind me why I bothered wasting 10 hours of my week on a person I've just met again.

He looked at me strangely while I examined him. No sign of the ghoul eye I have seen in my dream and my visit here around a week ago. Maybe it was just my mind playing sick tricks on me.

"Anyting wrong?" he looked at me curiously. I turned away, just noticing that he was half-naked when the blanket slipped off after he sat up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. Just that I was laying on your lap and you were half naked."

He laughed. "I'm not that kind of guy. You can trust me."

"I caught you looking at porno magazines before." I deadpanned monotonously, and almost smirked when he flushed redder than Snow White's lips, you know, the one with lips as red as rose petals the color of her mother's blood.

"Th-That, Hide— lent— I'm not that sort of guy, I promise—!"

"And you know the contents of my Icha Icha book." Now I can feel a real smirk stretch on my lips and run on my face.

"You— you read it too—!" he stammered. I felt a need to snicker at his current apathecy.

"Yes, and I admit I may be a pervert." I looked at him as expressionless as ever. "And before you were staring at _Rize's _chest too."

"Okay, fine, you win!" he groaned. "I admit it. Maybe I am a little perverted, but I am a normal male in his young adult stage!"

I yawned. "Stop talking so scientifically. It bores hell outta me."

"You.. feel _bored_!?"

I glared at him. I saw him wither under my gaze. "Such a pitiful, syupid, pathetic boy."

"You're so critical, Akino-chan.. I'm older than you!"

"By what I have calculated a matter of days. Hide told me your birthday by the way."

He pouted, rubbing his eyes. At first I thought he was gonna cry like a pathetic child, but instead he yawned. "I'm tired already, Akino-chan. Thanks for taking time to chat with me."

I shrugged. "I'll bring you some cold latte tomorrow, okay?"

"Nah, don't sweat it. I prolly won't be awake anyway." He mumbled, slipping back under his cheeks.

I sighed and walked out, letting the lock click under my palm.

But I just HAD to run into his doctor.

"Hello, Kanou-san." I nodded a little, without emotion. He smiled at me.

"Akino-san, is it? Kaneki talks about you a lot, even if you aren't very close yet. He's quite a storyteller." He glanced at Kaneki's hospital room door meters behind me. "I trust he is well?"

"Yes sir." I responded bluntly to both his questions. This man is strange. I felt something suspicious about him.

"Try to understand his breakdowns a little better." He smiled at me. I saw right through it. Fake and forced. "He's traumatized."

"I know how he feels." I said, slowly walking away. He caught my wrist.

"You don't Akino-san. At least, that's what I expect from a cruel person like you."

I looked at him. He just kept on smiling at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The boy does like you a lot though. Pity." The grip on my wrist loosened but I didn't leave. "Try not to hurt him in any direct or indirect way."

I just looked straight in his eyes. "Are you threatening me sir?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Of course not. I was just warning you about the consequences of your actions."

He released me and left.

Now I'm in Anteiku. Classes have been canceled again today, so I have the whole day to work in a pathetic waitress outfit. Peachy. (Reading too much Anita Blake lately)

I was leaning against a wall having every pathetic right to be feeling bored because, hell, the pathetic rules of the restaurant won't give me such privilege to even take a pathetic break even though there's no pathetic humans or ghouls to even care to stop by for some latte.

"Shibasaki, stop screwing around." Touka barked from far away. No, just around a few feet behind me.

"What other purely pathetic thing should I do then? I can do nothing but just sit and wait like a pathetic frog. And I'm not a frog, am I? So please, shut up and leave me alone."

"You can stand and brew coffee,"

"Yeah, and the coffee will get cold. And it'll just be a waste of ingredients."

"Just stop being lazy."

"I need my energy." I yawned.

Touka opened her mouth, face searing red. I looked away casually, feigning innocence.

"Stop bullying Touka-chan, Akino-chan!" Irimi-san chirped cheerfully.

I just shrugged, feeling bored like how you would be bored if your pathetic friend had you going shopping for her pathetic clothes and she's known to take a long time to pick out just one pathetic shirt.

"Where's Koma-san, by the way?" I asked, just for a chance at not being bored.

"It's Koma's day off, didn't you know?"

What. The. Hell.

I gritted my teeth. Why does he have a day off? Stupid ape.

Just as I was about to walk out without a care in the world, Anteiku's doorbell rang. Great timing, random pathetic customer.

"Yo, Akino-san!"

Oh, it's Hide. I proceeded to the counter to brew him his usual cappuccino, wondering if ghouls could drink those kinds of coffee like cappuccino, frappe, mocha, latte, the white coffee, brown coffee.. stuff like that.. or if we can eat those coffee-flavored cakes and ice creams and candies or if we're just stuck with the classic, old-fashioned black coffee that you use the special sugar cubes with so you won't gag at the sugar.. not that you can taste the sugar of course, it just sweetens the coffee, but ghouls' tongues work differently, so they might take the sweetened taste of coffee with normal sugar cubes differently... I'm overthinking this but I am curious. I'm wondering how a simple thought of brewing cappuccino could branch out to an eleven-line complicated paragraph about coffee in Times New Roman text on a netbook, including this.

As the coffee finished I just stared at space.

"Akino-san?"

"Yes, I got you." I said, pouring the coffee and gripping the coffee-filled mug hard in annoyance for a reason. "Here ya go headphones."

I sat across from him on a table near a corner, just because there was no more pathetic thing to do.

"Hide-san, there's some foam on your cheek." I said bluntly. He looked at me.

"W-What?"

"You have some foam on your cheek."

"O-oh really?" he still looked confused and was about to wipe it off when I stopped him.

"No, It'll spread. I'll take care of it." I walked closer to lick the foamy substance from the coffee. He blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"A-aren't you embarrassed?"

So the great almighty flirt is embarrassed? What a laugh.

"What's there to be shy about?" I asked. He looked at me curiously.

"You're strange."

"Get used to it."

"But seriously, It's so embarrassing."

"Walking around with some white foam on your cheek is pathetically humiliating." I said. "At least saliva isn't visible."

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Ohhh, such a perfect couple!" Irimi-san squealed.

"_Kawaii_." Touka muttered sarcastically.

I glared at both of them. "Urusai."

**Guys, I am so sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! You see I wasn't able to type it all out and plus I went to a certain someone's house yesterday for his graduation party and spent time with my friends there from around 5:00 until around 9:30 last night..**

**Akira-chan, you can check my Facebook for proof there. I'm sure there's bound to be proof, cause I was tagged.**

**Oh, and the last chap was somewhat of a filler chapter. Just wanna show ya a little of her past.**

** PS, I know it doesn't make sense. Bear with it.**


	6. Chapter 6-Akiya's 1st Impression!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late for the update but there's this something called being 'grounded.' It's granted unto you by screwing something up and getting your parents angry really bad. So hope you guys enjoy and whatever. R and r!**

**Disclaimer: AKINO! Do it for me, will ya?**

**Akiya: Mou... Jaica-senpai's so lazy...**

**Me: urusai...**

**Akino: Fine. (scowl) Jaica doesn't own the characters (except for me) and the songs. They are all copyrighted and my master, who I cannot disobey however I try, has become the low blood pressure evil lord(ess) overnight and tormented the poor, pitiful PATHETIC (Jaica: Don't mind her, she's in a bad mood) characters. Gomene.**

**~Akino's PoV~**

Shortly after my shift Hide (yes, Hide, because I ran out of pathetic and insulting nicknames) offered to walk me home, muttering something about ghouls. And also about meeting Akiya. Oh right.. Akiya. They haven't met in our 2 weeks and 5 days stay here in Tokyo, first because she hasn't entered college and second because Akiya is still turning 15 this year and she's waiting until we've finished a month into our time here in Japan before starting work. (She's 4 years younger than me by the way.)

If you're wondering how my mother gave birth to 2 half-ghouls this is how it happened.

Approximately 19 years ago my mother gave birth to me and miraculously survived. It left her very weak and Akiya's birth killed her 4 years later. That ends the tragic story of my pathetic childhood. Beautiful story, no?

"So, Akino-chan?" recently talked about blonde asked me. I shrugged.

"Whatever." Which was not really a yes but not really a no.

He grinned. "Thanks, Akino-chan! I'm happy I got to meet you."

Well I'm not. Ever since I met you I've become softer and softer, and as much as I hate to admit it, some.. _faint pathetic emotions _have started to stir. _Positive _emotions, to make it worse. And because of BOYS.

I led him out of my workplace, muttering a quick goodbye to Kirishima and Irimi-san, and quietly guided him to my house.

"So, Akino-chan, Kaneki told me you sang before."

Figured.

"Oh did he really?" I asked. "What else did he tell you now?"

"Not much else. He doesn't know you a lot yet. So, what can you sing?"

"Nothing."

"That sucks." He frowned. "Can't you sing one song other than Unravel?"

"I would if I wanted to." I shrugged. His pout deepened.

"If you don't I'll tell the whole of Anteiku that you're a closet pervert."

Me, a closet pervert. It will be a pathetic public humiliation and a possible ruining of my image, so that way I can't have a simple life in Tokyo as a (half) ghoul pretending to be a (pathetic) human... pathetic. I groaned, "Fine, fine." for now...

Not really able to do anything, I just sang. Monotonously. At least I put_ some _feeling into it. At least that won't be so bad..

"_Kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo__  
__ Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou nano.."_

As I neared the chorus of the song, Hide cut me off.

I sighed. Finally.

"Really, you should think about joining singing contests."

Should have known.

"Anyway, Akino, I have a question for you."

That's his flirty look. Oh Kami-sama..

"What is it?"

"Did it hurt.. when you fell from heaven?" oh, it's one of the cheesiest and most pathetic one in the book. I've heard that one before, so I have mastered the perfect reply.

"How are you so sure I didn't come from hell?" I retorted. He looked shocked for a bit, then he grinned mischievously. (a little ooc, here.)

"Does that mean you're a devil in bed?"

Thus resulting with a blonde having a massive injury on his head. I glared at him. "Hentai."

"Ara.. it was a joke, Akino-chan."

"Hide-chhi!"

He flushed. "I'm not a pervert."

"Your previous words said otherwise."

He was going to reply when I heard my ringtone play.

" _Kowareta sekai no sumikko de_

_Bokura wa sora miageteru...~"_

I pulled out my phone and sent him a victorious half-smirk, answering the call.

"Hai, Akiya. What do you want?"

"ONEECHAN!" I heard her wail through the phone. My ears throbbed but I ignored it. "Ayato-kun's here passed out at home! I know you don't like him around, but he's in very bad condition and I have no choice! So is it okay, please?"

I sighed. "Fine, fine, if it gets you to shut up. Just this once though, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, oneechan! I love you! You're the best!"

I closed my phone. "We can't go home right now. My sister has an.. unexpected visitor."

He frowned. "That's too bad. Can't we go there anyway? I mean.. we've gone all this way."

I shrugged. "If Akiya's fine with it."

Later, we finally opened the door to my apartment, Akiya answering immediately.

"Oneechan~" she squealed cheerfully. Then saw Hide. She suddenly turned serious mode and pointed directly at him. "Fail."

He looked confused. "..huh?"

"You like oneechan, don't you? I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Akiya.." I said. Hide-cchi stood there like a pathetically awkward person.

She ignored me anyway. "You like flirting with girls don't you?" she huffed. "Onee doesn't like playboys. And besides, isn't Kaneki-san your boyfriend?"

Hide was flushing. "Well.. practically, he is... but—"

"I knew it! You're with a guy already! So please leave! I don't like my oneechan with you."

Hide looked at me. "Maybe I should leave.." he said awkwardly.

I shrugged.

Akiya suddenly turned her cheerful self. "Good boy!" and slammed the door to his face.

So that's her first impression of Goldy.

5 minutes later I asked, "What happened to Ayato?"

She frowned. "You see.. he was being chased by a lot of CCG officers. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but he barely got any sleep last night so he was really really really tired and a little weak.. and.. um.. you know.. somebody got a little too brutal. He's passed out on my room now."

I nodded. I don't approve of Akiya being with Ayato but if it makes her happy so I'll have to suck it up, don't I?

"So is it okay?"

I shrugged. "Okay, fine. But who left him really injured?"

She looked uneasy. "Um, well, you see.."

"Akiya."

"Ehehehehe.." she giggled sheepishly. "It was.. um... Riku?"

Third Person PoV, Unknown Place

Darkness slowly stained the clouds and the humid scent of rain filled my room as she researched more, her eyes never leaving the computer screen. Nearly a month now she had been scouring the internet for even the vaguest information, and now, finally, the information she needed.

"Akino Shibasaki, run away to Japan, have you?" a dark grin ran across her face. "Because of you, Riku-kun and I are never together anymore. You stole him at 15, you broke his heart at 17 and now he's in the very same city as you are."

She stood up and paced the room. "I thought you were my friend, but then again.. you're a monster, a freak. You took the love of my life away.. and you also killed my sister." She traced a silver knife. "Time to take your stained soul away from the face of the world, ne, ne?"

Her laughter echoed in the empty mansion and threw the silver weapon, stabbing straight into a picture.

She left her room, leaving her knife on a photo of her, Akino, Riku and Akiya in a tight hug, its tip buried between Akino's eyes.

**Oh my gosh! Who is the suspicious lady who wants to kill Akino-chan?**

**By the way, here's a question for you!**

**What are the titles of the two songs I have included in this chapter? If you can guess correctly, I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**And please tell me how many weeks Kaneki stayed in that hospital**

**~Sincerely, the second (but female) Kyoya~**

**~Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 7-Riku

**And I'm back, after around more than a month..**

**Tokyo Ghoul doesn't belong to me. It will soon. I just have to convince the government that kidnapping and blackmailing anime characters is legal.**

**This will be Riku's PoV starting from what had happened from Chapter 4, his PoV will end and will continue where Chapter 6 ended with Akino's PoV.**

**Also, when I mentioned about Akiya being with Ayato already even in America(Chapter 4, 'Akiya was probably off sucking faces with that Aogiri guy'), well... let's say they met a couple times cause their dad used to court Mrs. Kirishima and they remain friends with the family. Shortly after Mrs. Kirishima died, her husband vacationed over at U.S. for a month or two and after they met, they kept in touch. Ayato sometimes visits America and vice versa and as they grew up they started dating... that does not mean Akino is in good terms with Touka. Even as children they never had gotten along even with friendly Akino.. **

**Also, with Riku already knowing what ghouls are.. well, who said there weren't any ghouls in America? Maybe there are, just not as much as Japan.. and how Akino, Akiya and Riku can speak Japanese fluently.. well, their parents MUST have taught them right? I mean, Tamaki Suou learned to speak Japanese fluently even if he lived his whole life in France.**

**Hopefully those words and this chapter can fix some loopholes.**

**And I apologize to everyone who is offended by Akino's insults to most of the characters, take Rize and Touka and Hide. There's some slight bashing but that's just how Akino is.**

**Chapter 7- Riku**

As she disappeared into the shadows, I couldn't bring myself to move. I had just seen Shibasaki Akino, my ex, my subject of hate. She had grown her hair out and her hesitation to be a brutal maniac seems to have disappeared.

_Riku, why aren't you pursuing her?! She killed everybody that was dear to you! Don't tell me you're soft for that demon!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and attempted to chase after her. This was my chance. If I could catch up, I could kill her! I can avenge my friends, my family, everything that I lost because of her!

"Kuso.. She's too fast." I muttered under my breath, letting instinc guide me. Yet I could see no Akino, no bloody ghoul to kill.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Akaru, my partner slash best friend in the CCG business, struggling to keep up. I paused for a while to catch my breath and wait for him.

"Kami, Riku.." he moaned. "You're too damn fast! Wait for me a little won't ya?"

"My bad." I replied, staring blankly forward. I could tell Akino was far away now.

"Why'd you chase that ghoul anyway? She's S-class, and the cause for most of the massacres lately. You can't just fight someone like that as an amateur.. it's too dangerous. Plus our mission has nothing to do with her."

"..fine, tousan." I teased with a small smirk, banishing thoughts of Akino away, ignoring the slight feeling that something bigger was going to happen and this was barely the start of it.

It was thirty minutes later when I got the text, from an unknown number, as I was sipping Coke and eating ramen alongside Akaru.

_[Anteiku Coffee Shop in 14 days, 6 pm. I know where you live.]_

Something about it creeped me out and I couldn't help but get a really bad feeling about it. Akaru looked at me curiously.

"Is something wrong, Riku?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I sent a reply back, asking poliely who they were and there was no reply after 10 more minutes, until I got another text.

[_I know where your friend lives_]

Once again, I felt chills erupt in my spine. This spelled trouble. I was treading on thin ice with this incident.

"Is something wrong?" Akaru asked me once again.

"I think.. we're in trouble.." I replied in a low voice. "You should be careful, Akaru.."

"Aww, I'm flattered to know that you're concerned." He said in mock-happiness. "Come on, trust me a little. I'm a big boy now, Riku-chaaan.."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that."

13 days have passed and it seemed as though there was nothing wrong. I guess the danger won't start until tomorrow but I couldn't let my gurad down for obvious reasons, such as they might be waiting until I do before they strike.

"Man, seriously?" I heard Akaru groan as we packed supplies for a mission to retrieve a certain ghoul. "Can you believe it Riku? There's 15 of us and only one ghoul, and they need us to prepare extra weapons and stuff!"

"Well, he is quite formidable, I've heard. So don't underestimate him. And he's also rumoured to be part of the Aogiri so he might have brought some friends along." I murmurred thoughtfully, set on shoving another knife into my bag's pocket.

"Doesn't hurt to be overconfident every once in a while." He sulked, fiddling with his black phone. "Seriously Riku. You're too down to Earth. Play with the clouds sometimes."

"I used to always have my head in the clouds all the time. Cause I had the best girlfriend any guy could have.. she was cute, kind, smart, friendly.. only when she betrayed me had I been dragged back down to Earth."

"Wow, you ACTUALLY had a girlfriend?"

"You know that's not the point, Akaru." I groaned.

"I know. She probably regrets letting a cool guy like you go."

"I'm not really even sure if I want her back."

"Ha, well, absence makes the heart grow fonder." He laughed. "Come on, they're probably waiting their ass off out there."

Fighting the infamous cold Black Rabbit was one of the more difficult fights of my life, if not the most. Coincidentally, he brought a few random ghouls along, but my fight was with him and I inflicted the most damage on him. He reminded of the cold boyfriend Akiya-chan showed us before, only once, for some reason. And that guy had managed to really piss me off even if we barely knew each other.

Somehow, he had managed to flee. I really wanted to go after him, but my other teammates were having a hard time. (_Those who don't finish their missions are trash, but those who don't care about their teammates are worse than trash, Akino had once quoted, or at least something along those lines_.) At least he put up a great fight. He seemed exhausted for some reason.

Once everything was finished, we started to clean the place up. I felt Akaru come over and approach me.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you chase after the Black Rabbit? He was our target, baka! And yet you had chosen to stay behind!"

"Ah, well, you mission fanatic," I grinned at him and mentioned the quote. He laughed at that.

"You're the best friend. You really are, you selfless baka. I'm starting to wonder if this was really you."

"Don't get feeling." I said, ignoring the grin spreading on my face. "Just cause I stayed behind doesn't mean you're the only reason."

"Now you're just plain mean."

He was acting a lot like the old Akino. And because of that, I can't bring myself to not care about him.

Maybe I really do still have a soft spot for her.. you know?

Set: Minutes after Chapter 6— Akino's PoV

I shrugged. "Okay, fine. But who left him really injured?"

She looked uneasy. "Um, well, you see.."

"Akiya."

"Ehehehehe.." she giggled sheepishly. "It was.. um... Riku?"

There were several seconds of silence after that.

"Oh. Okay." I finally said.

"So, you don't care?" she looked up at me curiously. I shrugged.

"What is there to care about?"

She just grinned. "So is it okay to keep Ayato-kun here for who-knows-how-long because we'll be tending to injuries caused by your ex boyfriend?"

"Fine. As long as the rabbit doesn't cause trouble." I shrugged. "And now, since I'm feeling pathetically sympathetic (translation: pitying) for your little boyfriend, I might even tolerate of you two sleeping on the same bed. And him staying here for more than a day."

"Really? Thank you, oneechan! You're the best oneechan a person could ever have."

"Quite the opposite actually."

"You know that's not true. The only thing you need is to drop your pessimistic attitude!"

"I will when you stop being an optimist." Because in this world, a pathetic otlook with pathetic sunshine and rainbows is pathetic.

"You're so funny, oneechan."

"Stop fibbing."

"I'm not." She grinned and hugged me, and I had to dig my nails into my palm to stop myself from blushing. I could never be cold around Akiya for some reson. Akiya made me feel like a real person. She made me feel like my old self for a while. She made me.. normal.

"Aishiteru..oneechan."

I missed her warmth once she retired to her own room in aid of Ayato.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in my room, my plan running again and again in my mind.

'I won't kill you, Riku. But I WILL hurt you. Hurt you so bad.'

3rd Person PoV, Unknown Place

Her eyes never left the computer screen as she filled up the form, from her name to her credit card she finished, she felt a grin spread and she reached for the marker nearby and encircled the date a week from today on the calendar.

"Just you wait Akino. I'll be coming to fetch you soon."

She grinned as she made plans of revenge for her trip to Japan— Tokyo's 20th ward.

**Okay. This chapter was a bit confusing.. please understand it. Oh, and I once again apologize for everyone I offended with Akino's insults. Like how Akino insulted Rize once (Chapter 2 I think, 'like the life-destroying banshee she is') and her insults aimed at Hide for almost every chapter, ranging from Sunny to Headphones to Dandelion, and more. That's just her character. And also, she has a soft spot for Akiya. She's like that overprotective older sister that can't decline her imoto's desires.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you. I'll make it up to you next chapter.**

**And Akino is NOT a Mary Sue. She's an OC based off of me (not really), not my desires.**


End file.
